villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Donna Troy
Note: This article is about Donna Troy as seen in New 52 Wonder Woman (later retconned by DC Rebirth), the alternate future Troia version seen in DC Rebirth's Titans, and the character while infected by The Batman Who Laughs in The Year of the Villain. Her usual, heroic self couldn't be any more different. Donna Troy is a character in DC Comics. Usually a hero, in various arcs she has been portrayed as a villain. The New 52 relaunch initially introduced her as a creation of the evil sorceress Derinoe, made to supplant Wonder Woman. A supremacist and genocidal tyrant, this version of Donna subsequently reforms, though her mass-murder history is retconned by DC Rebirth as an illusion. A future version of Donna, going by Troia, is introduced in DC Rebirth Titans. Seeking to eliminate her friends to eliminate any sense of less she's felt, this counterpart is defeated by the present-day prime Donna Troy. Donna Troy is later infected by The Batman Who Laughs, turning into a twisted, dark, bloodthirsty version of herself - Deathbringer. Biography New 52 Donna Troy is created as a weapon by the sorceress Derinoe out of rage and hatred in order to usurp Wonder Woman as Queen of Themyscira. She is introduced as a "saviour" to the Amazons' Council, who are manipulated by Derinoe into believing Diana has abandoned them for the outside world, and Donna is subsequently declared Queen by the Council. Troy proceeds to rally the Amazons, turn them against the "absentee" Diana and calls for them to "take back" their island by killing all the Sons of Themyscira, the Amazons' abandoned sons and the only male residents. Diana, witnessing in horror, and Donna then clash, escalating into a duel, before they're quickly halted. Having succeeded in making the Amazons lose faith in Diana, Troy then leads 20 of them into massacring every Son of Themyscira.Wonder Woman (2011) #38-40 She is later defeated in combat by a returned Wonder Woman, who reclaims the throne and uses her lasso of truth to show remove Derinoe's influence on Donna. Troy is then imprisoned for her coup and genocide.Wonder Woman (2011) Annual Remorseful over her horrific crimes, Troy is unable to see herself as anything but a monster. However, she is freed by Strife, and goes on a soul-searching journey of redemption, in the process befriending a woman named Violet - only for her to be killed by a thug. A grieving Donna, comforted by Diana, is then killed by Aegeus. However, she is then resurrected by Zeus as the Fate of the Gods.Wonder Woman (2011) #43-46 Troia A future, 1400 year-old version of Donna Troy (whose genocide is retconned as a false memory of Diana by DC Rebirth), named Troia, time travels to the past to confront her former teammates, The Titans. The "traitor" Psimon referred to, she is unleashed by her former nemesis H.I.V.E. using a gateway. Prior to breaking through to the present, she augmented the powers of her former enemies Psimon, Twister and The Key by corrupting them with darkness, also doing the same to her former friends Mal and Gnark, bending them all to her will. Unable to handle the losses she incurs during this lengthy lifespan (the deaths and struggles of all the Titans, her only friends), Troia was driven to a murderous path, following the darkness her mortal friends held back. She now seeks to kill the Titans in order to save her having to ever feel grief, by never having anything to lose, and so not delaying her dark destiny - before burning down the world so she can never experience such pain again. Revealing her history to the present-day Donna Troy and mocking her former friends, not least by revealing their grim fates, she beckons her younger self to join her, stating her dark path is inevitable and what she was made to follow. However, Donna rejects Troia and defeats her, sending this alternate version back to her timeline.Titans (2016) #16-18 Deathbringer Donna Troy is infected by one of The Batman Who Laughs' dark matter batarangs. Transformed into a twisted, dark version herself that lets go of her morals, she battles against initially Batman and Superman, to free her master, and later Lex Luthor.Batman/Superman (2019)Hell Arisen Powers and Abilities Donna Troy possesses the same, superhuman abilities of any Amazon, and like all Amazons is highly trained in different fighting styles and martial arts. She is also proficient in the use of swords, shields and knives. However, Derinoe created her specifically to rival Wonder Woman in strength and skill, with her fighting abilities surpassing most Amazons. She was also an able leader, gaining her own followers after usurping Diana and playing on their emotions to lead them into committing genocide against the men on Themyscira. As the Fate, this Donna gained the ability to view anyone's future (precognition). Troia possessed the same powers as her prime, present-day self, but her millennium of additional experience instilled a great advantage. She can additionally corrupt individuals with darkness to enslave them into her "avatars", additionally augmenting their powers - and was able to do all this before actually entering their time period. She is also a skilled manipulator, and proficient in the use of an energy sword. These skills and powers enabled Troia to best several of her former teammates simultaneously and back-to-back. Personality Initially, New 52 Troy is hateful, malicious and bloodthirsty, created by Derinoe to be as such, with her usurping Diana, riling the Amazons up with her misandry and committing mass murder against the Amazons' abandoned sons to "cleanse" Themyscira. However, upon this influence being removed by Diana, she becomes more measured and empathetic, with remorse for her actions. Troia is utterly unhinged after over a thousand years of loneliness and loss, with all her affection for her former teammates (including Roy Harper) completely gone. Having resorted to murder after years of loneliness and bitter over the grief she suffered, she has since become prejudicial towards humans, seeing them as simply "earthly attachments", and genocidal - like how she initially was in the New 52. Infected by The Batman Who Laughs, Deathbringer has fully embraced her darkest impulses and given up on bringing peace, instead striving for destruction. Navigation References Category:DC Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Murderer Category:Warlords Category:Misandrists Category:Supremacists Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Strategic Category:Sophisticated Category:Martial Artists Category:Delusional Category:Oppressors Category:Immortals Category:Mutilators Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Psychopath Category:Extremists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Genocidal Category:Vengeful Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic Category:Mastermind Category:Remorseful Category:Related to Hero Category:Insecure